liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Riven
|-|Riven= |-|Dragonblade Riven= |-|Arcade Riven= |-|Pulsefire Riven= |-|Dawnbringer Riven= Personal Characteristics Name: Konte Riven, the Exile Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her early 20s) | Unknown (Likely in her early 20s) | Unknown (Likely in her early 20s) | Older than the Universe Classification: Human, Wanderer (Former Noxian soldier) | Arcade Warrior | Dragonblade Warrior | Chrono Fixer | Physical Embodiment of Order related champions *Leblanc *Yasuo, the unforgiven Summary |-|Original Lore=Once a swordmaster in the warhosts of Noxus, Riven is an expatriate in a land she previously tried to conquer. She rose through the ranks on the strength of her conviction and her brutal efficiency, and was rewarded with a legendary runic blade—however, on the Ionian front, Riven’s faith in her homeland was tested and ultimately broken. Having severed all ties to the empire, she now wanders with her shattered sword, seeking to atone for a past she cannot fully recall. |-|Lunar Revel Lore=One tale of the kingdoms tells of Riven, her sword forged in dragonfire, descending into an enemy enclave in the aftermath of battle. Slaying her foes and freeing their captives, she rampaged across the countryside, crushing any who would enslave the innocent. |-|Arcade Lore='Rivens part-time job at an arcade mostly involved playing dance simulators after her manager went home. Digitally transported to Arcade World by even scarier bosses, she's now using her moves (and some gear from her favorite RPG) to tear up Veigar's regime, one enemy at a time. |-|Order VS. Chaos Lore=Born from swirling energies at the dawn of creation, '''Riven' is the living embodiment of order in the cosmos. Fated to clash against the Nightbringer for all time, she awaits a day when her light will finally break his darkness. Mentality Intelligence: Gifted (Riven is a highly skilled swordswoman, having trained since childhood in swordsmanship and having the natural skill to quickly learn how to wield a blade larger than herself with deadly efficiency. Her skill is such that the Noxian High Command even recognized her as one of their most skilled soldiers, granting her a runic sword enchanted by the Pale Sorceress to wield in combat. Even years after her self-exile after the end of the Noxian occupation of Ionia she retained her skill, allowing her to keep up with a swordsman as skilled as Yasuo blow for blow in single combat.) | Presumably extremely high (Has existed since before the creation of the universe) Morality: Neutral Powers and Stats Tier: ''' Low '''C/4 | Low C/4 | High C/4 | At least Low C/4, A/4 | A/1 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Martial Arts, Rune magic, Damage Boost (Via Runic Blade), Paralysis Inducement (Via Ki Burst), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Damage amplification Via Blade of the Exile), Wind Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (Wind Slash deals more damage the more the opponent is injured) |-|Dragonblade=All powers as her base |-|Arcade=All powers as her base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Pulsefire=All powers as her base plus Time Travel, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, and Dimensional Travel (Can travel to other universes) |-|Dawnbringer=All powers as her base plus Immortality (Types 1, 9 and 11 on the Concept of Order), Regeneration (Rank A), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Reality Warping (Her battle with Nightbringer Yasuo created and warped all reality), Light Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Matter Manipulation (Can break down physical objects into light, turn intangible things such as light tangible, and can instantly restore broken objects such as her sword), Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Creation (Created everything in the universe as a byproduct of her fight with Yasuo, Can create an army of light soldiers to fight alongside her) Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | 3D | 3D | N.A Attack Potency: Village level (Fought on par with Yasuo), Village level with Wind Slash (Oneshot Yasuo's elder who was strong enough to destroy Riven's sword) | At least Village level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kingdoms Garen) | Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune) | Village level (Comparable to her base form), Universe level via hax (Her technology is comparable to that of Pulsefire Ezreal and Pulsefire Caitlyn), Her sword ignores conventional durability | Transcendent level (Her clash with Nightbringer Yasuo created and shaped the universe) Durability: Village level, Village level with her Sword (Her sword is much more durable than herself, and Riven herself was unable to break the weapon, relying on Yasuo's elder to do so), higher with shields (Her shields should be comparable in strength to the magic used in Wind Slash) | At least Village level, possibly Mountain level | Country level | Small Town level+ | Transcendent level Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Yasuo and Draven in combat) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | N.A (Was created in and fought Nightbringer Yasuo in a timeless and dimensionless void, their clash bring about the creation of time and space as a result) Lifting Strength: At least Super-Human (Can casually swing around a sword that is larger and heavier than a kite shield with one hand. Said blade is so large and heavy that it required two warrior priests to be able to carry it and would break the wrist of a well-trained temple priest if they attempted to lift it, let alone wield it.) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with her sword, higher with Ki Burst, Dozens of meters with Wind Slash | Transcendent Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Dragonblade | Arcade | Pulsefire | Dawnbringer Arsenal Standard Equipment: Runic Blade | Runic Blade | Runic Blade | Dawnblade Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Runic Blade:' Riven's blade gains a charge every time she casts an ability, stacking up to 3 times. Each of her basic attacks consumes an available charge to deal bonus physical damage. *'Broken Wings:' Riven dashes towards the target and lashes out at all enemies in front of her, dealing physical damage. Broken Wings can be cast twice more after this. The third damages all enemies around Riven in an expanded radius, knocks them up, and can also be used to pass over certain instances of terrain. *'Ki Burst:' Riven's sword emits a burst of runic energy that shocks nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and stunning them. *'Valor:' Riven dashes and gains a shield that absorbs incoming damage. *'Blade of the Exile:' Riven reforms her sword, gaining bonus attack damage, increasing her attack range, and augmenting Broken Wings and Ki Burst's radii. For Blade of the Exile's duration, Riven can use Wind Slash once. **'Wind Slash:' Riven unleashes a wave of energy in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, increased proportional to how injured the target is. Category:Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Air Users Category:Rune Users Category:Soldiers Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Data Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier Low C/4 Category:Tier High C/4 Category:Tier A/4 Category:Tier A/1